Call It What You Want
by 27elliee
Summary: What I wish would have happened after Mike punched Ezra in 2x14


**2x14 **

**After Mike punches Ezra... **

"Maybe you should go." I murmur to Ezra desperately wanting to wipe the blood from his soft ruby lips, with his bowed he leaves the front door it locking behind him with a clack. I run after him, my parents and Mike unfreeze as I barge my way out of the house.

"Aria." My dad warns.

"Give me two fucking minutes." I growl to my father rage coursing through my veins, it dissipates as I see Ezra fumbling with his car key.

"Hey." I whisper coming up behind him, he doesn't turn to face me, I place my hand on his shoulder rubbing it lightly from behind him.

"I love you. I'll talk to them, we threw a bomb today it needs to clear a bit." He doesn't speak just nods his head.

"I've got papers to grade."

"Go get your mind off here, and take care of that lip. It's my favourite."

"Yes dear."

"I love you." He turns to face me I notice the blood spatters on his charcoal shirt.

"I love you too." He replies squeezing my hand before getting in his car and driving away.

The short walk up the driveway and into the house is enough for my anger to return in full, my parents are glaring at each other in the living room. I don't know where Mike is.

"Mike, come here please." I shout, he stomps out of the kitchen cookie in hand and glares at me.

"What?!" He asks sullenly.

"You three sit down." I glare at my family, thankfully they take me seriously and do as I demand sitting together on the couch.

"I don't know where you all get off judging me..."

"He's your teacher." Dad interrupts.

"Am I going to have to get the tape out, or can you let me speak without interrupting me?"

"You have the floor Aria."

"Thanks Mom." I take a deep breath before continuing. "Labor Day, we were unpacking and Mike needed a ride to lacrosse. I decided to wait for him in a bar, I started talking to this guy sat a couple of seats down. I ended up being late for picking Mike up because I'd spent so long talking to this handsome guy. I really liked him, before I left he kissed me and it was magical.

I didn't expect to see him the next day in class, he was my teacher. We didn't just recklessly decide to begin a relationship, there were bumps along the way but we fell in love and he makes me happier than I've ever had. I love him, he loves me. I believe that he's the one for me, but even if he's not that will be up to us. Of you force us apart you're just going to make me resent you for keeping me away from someone I love. At least now you know, there won't be any lies. Can we have a chance. Please."

"He's..." my mom begins.

"You're stealing from houses." I growl to Mike interrupting.

"You're back with dad, but are you staying? Have you forgiven him? If so you can forgive him for fucking a _student _young enough to be his daughter for god knows how long then making me lie for him, but not Ezra for falling for me when there's only seven years between us." I take a moment before beginning my next tirade. "You made me keep your secret for over a year. YOU were fucking your student and them going home to your family. Ezra doesn't have a wife and children, and we've never even had sex yet because I'm not in a relationship with a teenage boy who only wants me for what's in my panties. I'm in a relationship with someone who respects my body and my choices." I pace up and down, up and down thinking my next words over.

"Alison went missing, then she was dead. Me and my friends discovered who killed her then found his rotting corpse. We were set up and found with a murder weapon. Did you know I used my phone call at the police station? I called Ezra, he came running no matter how it may have looked because I needed him, so he was there for me. He's been there for me constantly. When Hanna was hit by that car, I was freaking out the next day about how much worse it could have been, Ezra was the one who calmed me down and convinced me to be glad she was okay and be thankful for that." I shout my chest heaving, heart pounding.

"Aria." Mom whispers her hands covering her face in shock at my outburst.

"It's not like we met and have recklessly been together since."

"You're underage. He was your teacher a few weeks ago. This is wrong, Aria. He's not Prince Charming, he's a predator." Dad says, I remember sitting in this room crying into his shoulder about Noel Kahn age thirteen wondering when Noel would become my superman.

"Dad, Ezra's superman." I whisper looking into my daddy's eyes that are the exact same as mine.

"He's what?" Mike interrupts.

"When I was thirteen I was crying over Noel Kahn dad told me this:

One day you'll meet a man who reads as much as you, who respects you, who makes you feel fearless, who notices when you're invisible, who makes it feel like every path you walk with them is holy ground, and sparks will fly every time you're with them, someone who helps you shake off your bad days and dance with you in your good. Who above all is the king of your heart. One day he'll take my place as the most important man in your life; and I hope that day is far away but when it comes I'll be as kind to him as possible. Unless he hurts you. Then all bets are off. You'll be his Lois Lane, he'll be superman." I recite, mom has tears in her eyes and my dads are falling down his face.

"You can call it what you want but Ezra isn't the one hurting me, it's you all. Can you please give me this chance to actually have some happiness in my life." My dad stands and pulls me into a fierce hug.

"I support you. If this is what you want I won't stand in the way. I'm not happy with this in any way shape or form but you're my daughter and I don't want to lose you. You're right, you deserve to be happy and if _he _makes you happy then..."

"Byron..." my mom interrupts.

"I know, but all we're going to end up doing is push her towards him. So, if we accept this then Aria will be honest about everything. No more lies." Dad says kissing the top of my head.

"I promise. I hated lying to you about Ezra, all you guys want for me is to be happy and I am. I couldn't share that with my family, I could just about share with my friends. Keeping our relationship hidden was hard, that's why we're being honest."

"I agree with your father."

"Thank you." I whisper pulling away from my dads arms into my moms.

"Can I sleepover at his sometimes?"

"Don't push it." Mom laughs.

"Tell Fitz I'm sorry I punched him." Mike says standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"I will. If it's okay with you guys I'd like to go and see Ezra to tell him you're not out for blood." They both nod their consent so before they can change their minds I run out of the door to my car, I play B26 on repeat through the drive to Hollis. Everything is going to be okay.


End file.
